


Religious/Culty Hannibal plot bunnies

by HappyCamperSunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And the Nightmare Stag, Gen, Hannibal cult, Hannibal love :), His mongoose, May we all be delivered from cancellation, amen, by our Cannibal God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCamperSunny/pseuds/HappyCamperSunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a twitter conversation about our cult of a fandom and have been haunted by pseudo-religious plot bunnies ever since.<br/>Join me for Fannibal prayers :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Oh Feathered Stag which art in the shadows,

Feared be thy name

Thy kingdom come

Thy glory be seen in gore, as it is in art.

Give us this day our daily fix.

And forgive our rudeness, as we deliver our debtors.

And lead us not into emptiness but deliver us from cancellation:

For thine is the beauty, and the horror,

and the addiction, forever.

Amen.


	2. The Fannibals' Creed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a complete collection of Fannibal Rosary prayers. Here is the first one, the Fannibal version of the Apostle's Creed.

I believe in Hannibal, the Doctor almighty,

creator of obsessions and feasts. 

I believe in Will Graham, his only equal, our Mongoose. 

He was haunted by the vision of the Nightmare Stag 

and tormented by the wicked Bedelia. 

He suffered under Jack Crawford,

was framed, gutted and tortured again. 

 

He ascended into his true self,

and is seated at the table of the Doctor. 

He will come to awe us in Season 4, 5 and 6. 

I believe in Bryan's vision,

the support of DLC,

the communion of the Fannibals,

the atonement for rudeness,

the resurrection of the series 

and the obsession everlasting. 

Amen.


	3. A Fannibal's Hail Bedelia/Alana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's the "Hail Mary" for your Fannibal Rosary :)   
> I hope that I don't offend anyone with this, as that would be the least of my intentions.   
> Let me know if you're enjoying these little posts.

 

Hail Bedelia, full of wine, the Doctor is with thee;

chosen are thou among women,

and chosen is the object of your ire, Will. 

Hail Bedelia, Bride of Frankenstein, 

pray for Hannibal Season 4 now 

and until the hour of your death. 

Amen.

 

* * *

 

 

Hail Alana, full of insight, the Doctor is with thee;

notable are thou among women,

and notable is the object of your doubt, Will. 

Hail Alana, Liberator of Hannibal, 

pray for for Hannibal Season 4 now

and until the performance of the promise. 

Amen. 

 

 


End file.
